Back Hug
by Aozora Setsunaru
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang kehidupan pasangan hunhan setelah menikah.


Author : Aozora Setsunaru（ 青空 切なる）

Disclaimer : Tuhan YME

Cast : Oh Sehun x Xi (Oh) Luhan

Genre : Romance, family

Rate : T

Warn : Typo's, OOC, Alur Pasaran, EYD berantakan, GS for Xi ( Oh ) Luhan.

.

.

Kerena Hunhan merupakan couple fav Ao dari jaman dahulu kala sampe sekarang dan Ao juga fujo maka terciptalah fanfiction absurd dari Ao. Sekali lagi Ao ingetin disini Luhan itu _**Perempuan**_ oke ? jadi jangan salah paham. Berhubung Ao juga masih pemula yang butuh banyak belajar, bolehlah kalau readersnim ninggalin seaptah dua patah kalimat kritik dan saran buat Ao^^)?

.

.

' **/\'** _ **Don't like don't read**_ _ **don't be silent readers onegai**_ **'/\'**

Happy Reading Minna ^-^

Hari ini merupakan hari yang indah dimana matahari bersinar terang dengan cahayanya yang memancar lembut menyinari bumi. Terlihat disebuah kamar tampaklah seorang lelaki yang kini masih nyaman bergelut dengan selimut meskipun seorang malaikat yang manis tengah mengguncangnya dengan lembut agar segera meninggalkan dunia fantasinnya.

" Bangunlah Hunnie~ ini sudah siang." Seru malaikat manis itu mencoba membangunkan sang rusa yang tengah menikmati masa hibernasinnya (?)

" eungghh…. Sebentar lagi Hannie kau tau aku sangat lelah karena semalam harus lembur." Elak lelaki yang dipanggil Hunnie itu, Oh Sehun.

" Hunnie, ayolah ini hari minggu apakah kau tak ingin menikmati minggu ini denganku dan memilih menikmatinnya dengan selimut itu eoh. Baiklah jika itu mau mu aku pergi." Ancam Luhan seraya melangkah menjauhi tubuh suaminnya. Akan tetapi, belum selangkah Luhan pergi tanggannya telah ditarik oleh sang suami yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kedalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

" Sehun lepaskan, aku ingin menyiapakan sarapanku." Cicit Luhan seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun di pinggangnnya.

" Tidak, biarkan begini saja dan apa tadi sarapanku ? sarapan kita Hannie~." Kata Sehun mengoreksi ucapan Luhan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan ia juga meletakkan kepalannya dipundak Luhan dan menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Luhan ? Luhan hanya bisa bulshing dengan perlakuan Sehun padannya. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

" Bukankah kau ingin tetap tidur dan mengabaikannku hari ini ? dan kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan sarapanmu didalam mimpi tuan Oh. Sekarang lepas aku lapar." Kata Luhan dengan sadisnnya.

" Sipa yang akan mengabaikanmu Oh Luhan. Kau tau aku tak kan bisa dan kenapa kau tak ikut menemaniku saja dibawah selimut ini eohh. Bukankah kita jarang melakukannya di pagi hari." Kata Sehun dengan smirk yang terpasang di wajah tampannya dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan ringan dipundak Luhan yang terekspose. ( oke cuman kecupan dan jangan bayangin yang aneh – aneh ).

" Enghh… Hunnie lepaskan dasar mesum." Kata Luhan dengan wajah yang telah berubah menjadi warna merah hingga kekupingnnya.

" Aku hanya mesum padamu Baby Deer, baiklah aku akan mandi. Jangan lupa siapkan sarapanku juga sayang." Kata Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang ramping Luhan. Chu. Namun, sebelum ia bangun ia terlebih dahulu mencuri ciuman Luhan dan melesat menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka.

" Dasar mesum." Kata Luhan dengan sebuah senyum manis mengingat kebiasaan suaminnya itu.

Setelah berhasil membangunkan Sehun, Luhan mulai merapikan kamar mereka agar tetap bersih. Baru kemudian ia melangkah turun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi suami tercintannya itu. Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya Sehun melangkahkan kakinnya menuju dapur dimana ia dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah memasak. Kini Sehun telah berganti dengan pakaian kasual khas remaja rumahan. Hei, dia dan Luhan bahkan baru berumur 24 tahun bulan April lalu. So, wajarkan jika dia berpenampilan layaknnya remaja dengan kaus hitam yang memiliki lengan pendek dan juga celana kempol pendek sebatas lutut. Terlihat santai namun tetap membuat seorang Oh Sehun terlihat tampan. Kini Sehun tengah bersandar pada dinding ruang makan, tempat dimana dia bisa melihat Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya. Sungguh Sehun selalu berfikir apakah istrinya itu seorang malaikat hingga ia tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok manis dihadapannya.

" Apakah Luhan mencoba menggodaku sekarang ?." Guman Sehun yang tengah mengamati gerak – gerik wanitannya. Hoy, Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Luhan yang tengah memasak untukmu malah kau fikir sedang menggodamu eoh. Tapi, sepertinnya kau tak salah jika berkata seperti itu. Yah, siapa namja yang tak salah pengertian ketika melihat seorang yeoja manis yang mengenakan kemejamu yang kebesaran ditubuh munggilnya dan dipadukan dengan sebuah legging berwarna hitam dengan surai coklat madunnya yang diikat tinggi sehingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang indah dan beberapa helai dari surai madu itu tampak membingkai wajah yeoja manis itu. Ah satu lagi, dan sekarang yeoja manis itu tenagh bersenandung kecil dengan suara yang merdu. Benar – benar menggoda iman seorang Oh Sehun. Oke bye Sehun nyerah, ia berjalan mengendap – endap menuju wanitannya dan memberikan back hug serta meletakkan kepalannya dipundak yeoja itu. Kebiasaan sekaleee #abaikan.

" Se…Sehun, sejak kapan kau disini eohh ? kau membuatku terkejut kau tau." Protes Luhan ketika lengan kekar Sehun memeluk pinggangnya secara tiba – tiba dengan bibir yang berpouting ria.

" _Lu~ kau benar – benar menggodaku eoh ?." Guman Sehun dalam hati ketika Luhan mempoutkan bibir munggilnnya._

" Sejak kau mulai bersenandung kecil. Apa yang kau masak itu Baby Deer ?." Tanya Sehun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya perlahan seolah – olah Luhan akan hilang jika ia terlalu terburu – buru.

" Miso, Sehun bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu aku takut jika acara memasakku terganggu dan kita harus makan diluar. Jadi sebaiknya kau duduk saja yang manis di meja makan dan jika kau enggan kesana lebih baik kau membantukku menata meja makan otthe ?." Tawar Luhan.

" Baiklah aku menunggumu di meja makan Baby. Chu." Kata Sehun yang lagi – lagi mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Luhan dan pergi menuju meja makan sambil terkikik geli tak kala mendengar teriakan Luhan.

" Oh Sehunnnn…." Teriak Luhan dari arah dapur setelah sadar dari syoknnya.

"Aish kenpa dia selalu mencuri ciumanku eoh, dasar mesum." Gerutu Luhan.

Seusai sarapan kini Luhan dan Sehun tengah menikmati waktunya berdua di depan sebuah kotak besar yang menampilkan berbagai macam hiburan baik itu Animasi, Drama, Cartoon, Berita, Gosip dan juga Entertain. Yups, kini mereka berada diruang keluarga sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan juga hiburan yang ditampilkan oleh tv layar datar tersebut (?). Tapi nampaknya hanya Luhan yang menikmati hiburan tersebut sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengusap pelan surai madu Luhan yang kini tengah berbaring dipangkuannya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk memegang sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang 12 dewa Olympus pada zaman Yunani Kuno. Bukannya terganggu dengan kegiatan Sehun, Luhan malah semakin menyamankan posisinnya dipaha Sehun mencari sebuah kenyamanan.

" Hunnie~, tidakkah kau bosan dengan buku – buku itu ?." Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku sejarah yang tersusun rapi di meja dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bosan jika kau harus membaca buku sejarah ketika hari libur ? pasti kau akan lebih memilih melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya dari pada membaca buku – buku menyebalkan itu, benarkan ?. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Oh Sehun, buktinnya sekarang ia lebih memilih untuk membaca dari pada aktifitas yang lainnya. Dasar sok pintar #ups abaikan please /ditimpuk sandal swaloow/ (?).

" Hmm… wae o ?." Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya dan beralih menatap manik rusa wanitanya.

" Ani, hanya bertannya." Jawab Luhan.

" Huh… tentu aku tak pernah bosan Baby, buku ini menarik kau tahu ? selain itu ini bisa menambah wawasan kita." Kata Sehun dengan bijaknnya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

" Dasar tuan sok pintar." Guman Luhan pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

" Sok pintar eohh ? kau mulai berani Hannie." Bisik Sehun seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya. Luhan yang merasa dalam bahayapun bersiap untuk berlari namun tangannya telah dicengkeram erat oleh Sehun.

" Hun… Hunnie mau apa eoh ?." Cicit Luhan pelan.

" Karena Hannie nakal Hannie harus dihukum kan ?." Tanya Sehun dengan smirk diwajahnnya yang tak pernah luntur itu.

Tak lama kemudian hannya terdengar suara dari seorang Luhan yang memohon ampun dari Sehun.

" Hunnie ahaaaa… hhentihh… waaa…kann…." Kata Luhan.

" Sebutkan kata kuncinnya Hannie~." Kata Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

" Hunniaahhh… yaanghh… baikk…ahhh… hanniee salaaahhh ahh… miannhh ahahaahaa." Ucap Luhan dengan susah payah.

" Baguslah. Jangan pernah menganggap orang yang suka membaca buku sok pintar lagi Baby~ ara ?." kata Sehun sambil mengehentikan kegiatan mari-menggelitiki-Luhannie-sampai-puas dan mengacak pelan surai istri manisnnya.

" Uhmm… Ara Hunnie." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi kau keterlaluan akuhu…." Ucapan Luhan terputus tak kala rasa mual menyerangnnya ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu tentu panik bukan main. Melihat malaikat manisnya tiba – tiba mual dihadapannya. Ia segera menyusul Luhan dan menemukan Luhan didepan wastafel dengan wajah pucat sambil memegangi perutnnya.

" Hey, Hannie kau kenapa eoh ? apakah aku keterlaluan ? mian." Sesal Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang tampak kesakitan seraya membantu memijit pelan tengkuk Luhan.

" Hunnie~ kau tak salah sayang. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah." Kata Luhan menenangkan Sehun yang tampak khawatir dan memutar badannya 180º agar berhadapan dengan suami tampannya itu.

" Tapi tetap saja aku merasa gagal sebagai suami hingga membuatmu lelah seperti ini." Kata Sehun yang masih terpuruk dan tak berani menatap Luhan.

" Hey Oh Sehun sejak kapan kau seperti ini eoh. Tenanglah aku yakin aku baik – baik saja lagi pula beberapa hari belakangan ini aku memang sering mual dan sedikit pusing kau tau." Jelas Luhan sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun.

" Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau sakit Hannie, mau kuantar ke rumah sakit eomma sekarang ?." Tanya Sehun yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinnya tak lupa lengannya yang kini melingkari pinggang ramping istrinnya.

" Aku tak ingin kau khawatir sayang, lagi pula kukira itu hanya masuk angin biasa. Hmmm… tentu aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin khawatir. Kajja bersiap." Aku Luhan sambil melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun dan pegi menuju kamar mereka untuk bersiap dan disusul oleh Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah Luhan yang mengenakan baju terusan selutut dengan lengan pendek berwarna soft pink dengan ikat pinggang berwarna silver yang melingkari pinggangnya yang dipadukan dengan sebuah blazer lengan panjang berwarna cream dan juga sebuah tas berwarna cream yang dibawannya dibahu kanan tak lupa ia mengenakan wedge berwarna senada dengan roknya. Selain itu surai coklat madunnya yang terbiasa diurai itu kini diikat ekor kuda dengan beberapa anak rambutnya yang turun membingkai wajah manis Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun mengenakan celana jeans panjang dengan sebuah hem lengan panjang sebagai atasannya. Mereka berdua terlihat sempurna bukan ? cantik dan tampan itu lah kata yang selalu diucapkan oleh orang lain ketika melihat mereka berdua bersama.

" Hunnie cepatlah." Teriak Luhan ketika Sehun dengan cerobohnya hampir saja lupa membawa Hpnya.

" Sebentar Hannie, dan kenapa kau berdandan sangat cantik padahal kita hanya akan pergi ke rumah sakit." Gerutu Sehun ketika ia turun dari tangga dan mendapati istrinya yang begitu cantik padahal mereka hanya pergi ke rumah sakit.

" Benarkah ? aku tak merasa begitu. Lagi pula kau juga terlihat tampan sayangku. Sudahlah ayo berangkat." Tanya Luhan dengan wajah innocent nya dan ajaknya ketika Sehun tetap tak beranjak meskipun kini ia sudah ada didepannya dengan cara menggandeng lengan Sehun.

" Huh dasar, padahal aku tak mau kau dilirik oleh orang lain Oh Luhan." Kata Sehun gemas sambil mengacak pelan surai madu Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Kalaupun ada yang melirikku aku percaya kau akan melindungiku." Kata Luhan percaya diri.

" Hmm, kau benar. Kajja." Ajak Sehun.

Perjalanan dari rumah HunHan menuju RS orang tua Sehun hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 25 menit sehingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun dan Luhan agar sampai di RS tersebut. Seusai memarkirkan kendaraannya Sehun segera turun dan membuka pintu untuk Luhan barulah setelahnnya ia mengaitkan lengan Luhan di lengannya sendiri dan berjalan memasuki RS. Mereka berdua memasuki RS dengan bercanda sesekali, dan benar saja apa yang ditakutkan oleh Sehun terjadi. Selama perjalan menuju ruangan eommanya, Sehun selalu melihat banyak pria yang melihat Luhannya dengan pandangan terpesona dan Sehun tak suka itu. Sehingga Sehun memberikan deathglear pada setiap pria yang memandangi Luhannya dan meletakkan lengannya dipundak mungil istrinnya untuk menegaskan bagi siapapun bahwa wanita cantik ini miliknya, ya hanya milik seorang Oh Sehun dan seorang Oh Sehun tak rela jika miliknya diperhatikan oleh orang lain dengan tatapan seperti iitu. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di dekapan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan sifat possesif suaminya itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruangan eomma Sehun, tanpa babibu Sehun dengan lancangnya memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mendapati eommanya yang sedang melihat laporan berkas – berkas pasien.

" Hunnie, seharusnnya kita ketuk pintu dulukan." Kata Luhan ketika melihat eomma Sehun terkejut dengan pintu yang tiba – tiba terbuka.

" Tak apa Luhaniie, Sehun memang selalu kurang ajar." Kata Oh Hayoung, eomma Sehun.

" Ya eomma, aku anak yang baik dan berbakti tau." Elak Sehun.

" Yayaya terserah, ada apa kalian kemari ? apa Luhan sakit ?." Tanya Hayoung.

" Iya eomma, kata Luhan dari beberapa hari kemarin ia merasa mual dan pusing." Jawab Sehun dengan tatapan sendu miliknya.

" Ahh benarkah, lalu apa kau terlambat datang ?." Tanya Hayoung dengan wajah riang yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Sehun.

" _Kenapa dengan ekspresi eomma ? kenapa dia tampak bahagia ? padahal menantu kesayangannya sedang sakit." Pikir Sehun dalam hati._

" Uhmm… iya eomma, seharusnya aku sudah datang seminggu yang lalu tapi aku belum datang juga hingga sekarang." Kata Luhan setelah mengingat – ingat kapan ia seharusnya kedatagan tamu dengan wajah innocentnya sampai ia menyadari ada yang janggal hingga. " Mungkinkah eomma ?." Tanya Luhan.

" Sepertinya begitu Luhaniie, berbaringlah biar eomma priksa." Kata Hayoung.

" Bagaimana eomma ?." Tanya Luhan cemas.

" Positif, Chukkae. Akirnya keinginan eomma terwujud." Kata Hayoung sambil memeluk Luhan.

" Ehmmm…kalian melupakan ku eoh ?." Kata Sehun berdehem. Hahaha Sehun yang terlupakan poor Sehun #ditendangSehun.

" Ini eomma sudah menyiapkan resep untuk Luhan dan jangan lupa untuk banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu lelah otthe ?." Kata Hayoung sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi resep obat untuk Luhan.

" Ne eomma, kami pamit. Kajja Hunnie." Kata Luhan sambil menyeret Sehun.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada di Apotek untuk membeli obat sesuai apa yang ada diresep. Sebenarnya dari tadi Sehun benar – benar belum mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan dan dibicarakan oleh Luhan dan eommannya. Sehingga saat ini ia dirundung perasaan ingin tahu yang sangat besar tentang keadaan istrinnya itu. Setelah membeli obat Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi menuju resort dan juga minimarket untuk membeli berbagai bahan makanan didalam perjalanan Sehun bertanya pada Luhan tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh eommannya.

" Hannie, aku masih belum mengerti kenpa kau tampak bahagia tadi. Bahkan positif ? positif apa ? bisakah kau beritahu hal itu padaku ? kaku membuatku penasaran." Tanya Sehun dengan pandangan tetap lurus kejalanan.

" Saat kita sampai dirumah nanti ku beritahu otthe ?." Jawab Luhan sambil mengecup pipi kiri Sehun.

" Hufh… baiklah." Kata Sehun menghela nafas.

" Jangan terlalu sering menghela nafas Hunnie, tak tahukah kau bahwa hal itu bisa mengurangi satu keberuntungan mu ?." Tutur Luhan.

" Itu hanya mitos Hannie dan kau tahu aku tak percaya mitos. Sudahlah jangan menggodaku." Kata Sehun seraya mengacak surai pirang istrinnya.

" Ha'i, Ha'i." Jawab Luhan

 **SKIP TIME**

Sehun dan Luhan kembali kerumah mereka pukul 8 malam. Ada yang bertanya kemana saja mereka ? tanyakan pada Luhan yang tiba – tiba saja ingin mengunjungi taman dan pasar malam sebelum pulang. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan ketika mereka menggunjungi pasar malam tadi. Omo, lihatlah mereka sekarang. Mereka terlihat lelah dengan wajah kusam. Luhan memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu baru kemudian Sehun yang tengah membawa belanjaan mereka hari ini menuju dapur tempat Luhan kini berada.

" Sayang, kau mau istirahat atau mandi terlebih dahulu." Tanya Luhan ketika Sehun memasuki daerah dapur tanpa menoleh dan lebih memilih membenahi rambutnya agar lebih tinggi dan rapi.

" Aku akan mandi dulu Baby, kau mau ikut ?." Jawab dan goda Sehun sambil mengikatkan rambut Luhan karena wanitannya itu terlihat kesusuahan.

" Yosh selesai, kalau begtu aku mandi dulu. Chu." Kata Sehun dan mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Luhan.

" Hmm… gomawo. Sana mandilah aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita." Usir Luhan.

" Ne, eomma." Jawab Sehun dan beranjak menuju kamar meraka untuk mandi.

" Aigoo dasar." Omel Luhan dan kembali melanjutkan acara masak memasaknnya.

Selepas makan malam Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan memandang indahnya langit malam Seoul pada mala hari. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan didepannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah kembali kekamar mereka. Sehun yang melihat malaikat manisnnya berdiri dibalkon kamarpun menghampirinnya dan lagi lagi memelukknya dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalannya di bahu Luhan, sedangkan Luhan mengeratkan pelukan suaminya itu dengan cara menarik pelan lengan kekar Sehun yang meilngkari pinggangnnya agar lebih mendekat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didada bidang suaminnya itu.

" Kenapa masih disini eohh ? nanti kau sakit Baby Deer." Kata Sehun sambil menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan yang sangat harum karena kebiasaannya yang selalu mandi sebelum tidur tanpa takut terserang flu.

" Hanya ingin Hunnie. Lagipula jika aku sakit kau akan menjagaku kan jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Canda Luhan.

" Aigoo Rusa kecilku sudah mulai berani eohh." Kata Sehun sambil menjepit hidung Luhan gemas dan setelah itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Hunnie kau terlalu erat aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan aegya kita." Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Aegya ? jadi kau ?." Tanya Sehun ragu dengan pendengarannya sembari melonggarkan pelukannya.

" Humm… aku hamil 3 minggu." Kata Luhan sembari berbalik menatap wajah tampan suaminya serta meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya itu.

" Benarkah ? jadi kita akan menjadi orang tua ? huwaaa Hannie~ gomawo kau telah membuat hidupku lebih berarti. Dan aku sangat besyukur bisa memilikimu dan Aegya kita. Gomawo Hannie aku akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga Aegya kita aku janji." Ujar Sehun yang terlalu bahagia seraya mengecup wajah Luhan berkali – kali.

" Hunniee… hentikan itu menggelikan kau tau, dan aku juga bahagia bisa memilikimu tuan Oh yang tampan." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

" Aku akan selalu disampingmu Hannie, saranghae." Ungkap Sehun.

" Nado Saranghae Hunnie." Balas Luhan.

~ END ~

Akhirnya Ao berani nge post disini. Semoga aja hasilnya gak mengecawakan. Berhubung Ao juga butuh memperbaiki karya, jadi jagan lupa tulis review chinggu^^)~ 


End file.
